Trust Me
by MarianaWinchester
Summary: Sequel to "You're a terrible liar". Romanogers content.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of "You're a terrible liar". I hope you guys enjoy reading this new fic. Thank you for reading it. English is not my native language so I'm sorry if some expressions sound weird. xx :D

* * *

It was now 9 pm. Natasha was piloting the jet. The same jet in which Steve and Bucky had escaped from the airport battle, months before in Siberia.

Sam was asleep in a cot in the back of the plane and Steve was sitting next to Natasha, in the co-pilot seat.

She turned on the autopilot. The screen was showing the coordinates of the place they were heading to. _Bucharest, Romania_. That would be their first stop. Sam's source had provided them with rich intel regarding several HYDRA bases in that country, the biggest and most important one in the surroundings of its capital.

The three were travelling there in order to take those stations down. HYDRA had been a threat to the safety of the world since way too many time ago. It was time that someone would destroy the evil Nazi organization.

The fall of SHIELD had helped bring down main HYDRA operatives, but there were still some of them out there. Last time Natasha had heard from Fury, she kept in touch with him after having to leave the USA to find a new cover, he was rebuilding SHIELD, along with some left loyal agents.

Nick Fury had kept his distance from all the Sokovia Accords mess, focusing on tracing the HYDRA bases and agents remained. She was wondering if she could eventually reach out to Fury through a secure line. He was one of the people she trusted the most.

Natasha sighed and rubbed her eyes, fatigue from the past weeks getting to her. She looked at Steve on her side. He was holding his flip phone, the one meant to contact Tony Stark when the right moment came, and looking at it, lost in his thoughts.

She caressed his hands lightly, making him look at her. He smiled sadly at her. Shoved the phone in his jeans pocket and sighed. Then laced his fingers with her, squeezing her hand.

"Steve. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Nat."

"You're pushing me away again."

He took his hand away from her. "I'm not doing that. Sometimes I need some time alone. That's all, Natasha. I need time to think. To see things from other perspective. It's something I gotta do on my own. You can't help me with that. You can't always help me. Just… Just let me be. Ok?"

She looked away from him and after several seconds, when he realized she wasn't going to answer, he kept talking. "Nat, look at me." She looked back. "I don't mean to hurt you. I love you. We're in this together. I'm never leaving you nor are you ever leaving me. But sometimes I need to be on my own, you know? That's all. I've kind of been used to it, since I was a little kid. Being on my own. Solving my problems with no help. Bucky would help me a lot. He was always there for me. But still, most of the time it was up to me. No one else."

She nodded. Steve saw a bit of hurt and confusion in her eyes but that only lasted a few seconds. After that, she put on a black expression, no emotion showing on her face. "I understand that. Just know that you're not alone. I told you this before. I'm here."

"I know you are."

Natasha turned to the jet controls and turned off the autopilot, deciding piloting it would be a good distraction from what had happened.

She had trouble trusting people. Her parents died when she was a baby. Natasha was taken to an orphanage and later by the KGB which raised her to become a spy and an assassin. The best of her class.

The first person she truly trusted was Alexi Shostakov, her ex-husband. They were introduced by the KGB. Alexi was to become the Red Guardian, the soviet response to Captain America. Natalia Alianovna Romanova, the Black Widow, his wife.

They were together until Clinton Barton, the Hawkeye, came to meet the Black Widow, with the mission of killing her. He made a different call and saved her, taking her to SHIELD, giving her a chance to change her life, to become more than a killer. For that she would always be in debt to him.

Natasha never saw Alexi again, after leaving Russia with Clint. She knew some time later that he had suffered with her departure and tried to find her. He died some years later. She never really knew what happened to him nor cared to discover. The life she had with Alexi belonged to the past. That part was over and she meant to keep it buried. She was no longer Natalia Romanova but Natasha Romanoff.

Steve knew about Alexi. Natasha had told him about her past. He didn't judge her and accepted her, despite all the mistakes she did.

She had loved Alexi, in some way. But nothing compared to what she feels to Steve. Their marriage was arranged, the trust they had in each other was almost forced, due to the circumstances.

The second person Natasha came to trust was Clint. He saved her. After that day, the day he refused to kill her, even though he had an arrow pointed to her chest, they grew closer. After Natasha was hired by SHIELD, the two were partnered together and participated in many missions around the world. Natasha and Clint became close friends, united as siblings.

She trusted Nick Fury as well. He trusted her first, accepted her in SHIELD. He gave her a home, one she had never had in her life before.

Steve Rogers though, was different that these men. He was the love of her life. The bond they share is unique. What they feel is more than love. Their souls are connected and they complement each other, filling the void they both had, which was caused from their past dark experiences in life.

Now Steve was brushing her off. She was scared that was becoming a bad habit of his. Part of her always knew Steve was just too good for her. He was the light while she was the dark. Maybe Steve was realizing that too. Maybe what they had wasn't meant to last forever as she thought it was.

Suddenly she felt a tear stream down her face and quickly wiped it. Steve was looking at her. He felt the urge to reach to her, comfort her as he saw the tear. When he was about to do that, she glared at him with a cold look. It told him it would be better if he said nothing.

The rest of the flight went on quickly, in a profound silence. They landed in Bucharest at 1 am. They were staying in one of Natasha's safe houses. She had several around the world, in case she had to lay low for a while.

They hid the jet in an abandoned warehouse near the place where they're hiding. The safe house had 2 bedrooms. All its divisions were small, only big enough for one to spend several days in there with not much luxuries.

Sam unpacked all the information he had on the bases and put them on the kitchen table, along with some maps. The three discussed their plan before going to sleep. They had the exact location of one of the bases and some data on the operatives running it.

It was almost 2 am when they decided to call it and get some rest. Natasha grabbed all the info they had and stored it in a secret compartment.

Sam headed to one of the bedrooms and Steve and Natasha to the other.

She put on her pajamas and went to bed, without talking to Steve and barely looking at him.

He noticed Natasha was acting in a strange way. She got more distant since the chat they had in the jet. He felt guilty for her behavior and hated himself for putting that distance between them.

He climbed into bed and snuggled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to fight him first, but let him hold her. He nuzzled her hair with his nose and kissed her temple.

"Please, don't be mad at me, Nat."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm giving you space, like you requested earlier."

"That's not what I said. I didn't ask you to stop talking to me."

"ты идиот." (You're an idiot.) She moved on her side so she was facing him and cupped his face, tracing patterns on his cheeks with her fingers. "I don't trust anyone as I trust you. You're pushing me away. I can't do this, Steve. You made me trust you and now you're not doing the same."

"Nat… I'm sorry. I just need space sometimes. That's what I told you. I don't want you to distance yourself from me."

She sighed. "Steve, I don't understand what's going on. I feel scared. Scared that we're not good."

"We're good, sweetheart. We've been hiding, you know, staying away from everything for far too long. It affects us. But I know I have you. And you have me too. I trust you Nat. With my life."

"I trust you too." She buried her face on the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "моя любовь." (My love.)

Steve smiled and held her close to him. They stayed that way for a while. Then she kissed him passionately, while burying her fingers on his hair. She pulled away a few seconds later. "Steve, make love to me."

Steve kissed her and rolled her over, moving to stay on top of her. He cupped her breasts and began massaging them, which made Natasha moan. "Baby, fuck me. I need to have you inside me."

Steve undressed, threw his boxers and his pajamas shirt to the floor and eased himself inside Natasha as he kissed her.

She started moaning louder than before and met his thrusts with her hips. "Faster, baby, faster. Make me cum."

"Oh Natasha, you feel so good, baby." He started thrusting faster and harder. After a while Natasha reached her climax and Steve did the same shortly after, releasing his sweet release inside her.

He collapsed on his side and she moved, resting her head on his chest, panting.

Steve traced her spine with his fingers up and down. They stayed in silence for a few seconds with Steve repeating the gesture, while Natasha pressed soft kisses on his cheek and on his neck.

"I was in need of this. Just you and me, pressing our bodies together." – Natasha whispered.

"Me too." Steve wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her against him. "You're mine. I'm never letting you go. My best girl."

Natasha grinned at the compliment and pressed her lips against his, enveloping his neck with her arms. She buried her head on his neck and soon she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here is the second chapter of this fic. It took me a lot of time to update, but college got in the way. I am going to update faster these next weeks. Thanks again to everyone that reads and reviews. It means a lot to me. xx

* * *

Steve woke up startled with his phone buzzing. It was the alarm. It marked 6 am. The sunlight was entering their room through the window.

The night before, the three decided they would shut down the HYDRA base near Bucharest. They had to be careful, not taking any unnecessary risks. This Nazi organization had been present in the world since World War II. With time, it managed to improve itself, become more dangerous and powerful, all this, while hiding successfully.

The plan was to spend the morning studying the entries of the base and the movements around it.

Sam had showed Steve and Natasha information regarding the organization of the base and also the permanent group of HYDRA agents who worked there. Its leader was Alexandru Răducanu, a former Romanian high-rank military officer, who after being expelled from the army, due to corruption and misappropriation of public money, joined a branch of the Romanian mafia that worked closely to HYDRA.

The next day would consist in invading the base and capturing all officers. Steve didn't want to kill anyone but Natasha was insisting on that. The only way to end HYDRA was eliminating all its heads, which were the people whom worked for it.

Steve rubbed his eyes and yawned quietly. He looked to his side. Natasha was sleeping peacefully. She usually woke up at the sound of the alarm. The fact that she didn't do it showed Steve how tired she must have been. He knew the past weeks had taken a toll on all of them. He sighed knowing this was only the beginning. He had no idea when they could stop running. Or if the US government would ever drop the charges it had against them.

He decided that was not the time to worry about those problems. It would be something they would get to later. Right now, Steve had to focus on their mission.

He decided to wake up Natasha slowly and softly.

"Nat." – He caressed her hair carefully.

She stirred a bit but didn't wake.

"Nat. Nat. wake up, sweetheart."

Natasha opened her eyes slowly and looked at Steve. She smiled softly and felt herself getting lost in the blue eyes of him. Those eyes would always melt her and let her know she was right where she belonged. Steve was her home, the love of her life.

Steve was leaning his head on his elbow and was facing Natasha with a smitten smile.

She caressed his face. "Good morning, моя любовь (my love)."

He felt a warm sensation on his chest by hearing those Russian words from her. He put an arm around her waist and pressed her close to him. "Good morning." Steve said with a low raspy voice. He then kissed her passionately. Natasha deepened the kiss even more and licked the entrance of his mouth, putting her tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues danced together for several minutes. Natasha moved so she was on top of Steve and kept kissing him. He was touching her whole body. Massaging her breasts, squeezing and slapping her ass. All these touches made Natasha moan.

Natasha started kissing and biting his neck and chest, leaving several dark bruises on him. "You are mine. These marks mean this, Steve. You are never leaving. No one is taking you away from me."

"Baby, I love it when you get all possessive." – Steve was moaning.

Natasha began caressing his chest and belly and went down to his groin, where there was a big erection already. She smirked and started jerking his dick. It was already very wet because of all the pre-ejaculatory fluid.

"Nat. Hm, yeah baby, keep doing that. I feels so good." – Steve whispered in her ear.

"I want to fuck you before we meet with Sam in the kitchen, Steve. And I want to fuck you hard. I want you to make me scream."

Steve was caressing Natasha's back and occasionally squeezing her ass.

He let out a small chuckle with her request and kissed her ardently. His tongue entered her mouth and licked all of its inside. Natasha's tongue did the same in Steve's mouth. They kissed like that for several minutes, moaning loudly into each other's mouths, while touching each bodies. Steve caressed her breasts and then stroked her clitoris.

"Nat, you're so wet."

She let out a loud groan. "Oh, Steve. Hm, it's you who do this to me. You make me so wet all the time."

He smiled against her lips and put his tongue inside her mouth again. He kept rubbing her clit and then put two fingers inside her entrance.

Natasha screamed at this. "Steve, oh god. Please, fuck me with your fingers, don't stop."

He thrust into her pussy with his fingers, starting really slow but kept increasing the speed, which caused Nat to scream even louder.

"Nat, Sam may hear us like this."

"I don't fucking care. I need you, Steve, I love you so much." Natasha was panting and groaning.

Natasha kept stroking his dick and clutching his balls, making Steve moan.

"Oh god, Nat."

After several minutes, Natasha couldn't take it anymore. She needed Steve inside her.

She rolled them over, so Steve was on top of her. He realized immediately what she wanted and pressed the tip of his length against her entrance.

He smiled tenderly at his girlfriend whom returned the smile and then thrust into her violently and hard.

The two began moaning and screaming at the same time and kept doing it for several minutes. Steve could feel Nat was close to her climax, as her walls were tightening around his shaft.

"Steve, I'm so close." – Natasha barely managed to say these words.

He kept thrusting hard into her and suddenly all Natasha's body started shaking and she was screaming loud and squeezing Steve's arms.

He kept fucking her through her orgasm and soon after he came as well with a hard groan.

He let his body fall on top of hers and kissed her lazily on her forehead and cheeks.

"Natasha." – Steve whispered.

"Babe, it was so good." – Nat was still trying to even her breathing. She chuckled. "You're still inside me."

"I know. It feels so good. I wish I could be inside you the whole day." He kissed her and laid on his side.

Natasha snuggled closer to him and rest her head on his chest. Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders and his free hand was nuzzling her hair and caressing her face.

She closed her eyes, feeling his touch on her face and hummed in contentment.

Steve kissed her forehead and patted her shoulders. "Nat, we should get up. We have to meet Sam."

She pecked her lips and got up to have a shower. Their bedroom had a private bathroom and they showered together. They ended up having sex again in the shower.

The tub was not very big which caused them some trouble but they managed to do it.

Afterwards they got dressed and walked to the kitchen while laughing and bickering with each other in a playful way. Steve held Natasha by the waist and pressed a kiss in her temple. They noticed Sam was in the kitchen already. Steve got clearly embarrassed that he had seen their PDA.

"Good morning, Sam." – Steve let go of Natasha and cleared his throat.

Natasha laughed at her boyfriend's discomfort. "Good morning, Sam." She went to the kitchen cabinet to get a mug.

"Morning. I prepared some coffee, if you two are into it."

Natasha smiled at him and served herself.

Sam looked amused but slightly embarrassed.

Steve noticed his friend's strange mood and asked him what was going on. "Sam, is everything ok?"

He put down his cup on the table and rubbed his face. "Guys, this is so weird to talk about.

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "Sam, what is it? If there's anything bothering you, you can tell us."

He sighed. "Ok, I'm just gonna be straight." He pointed at Steve and then at Natasha.

"You two. It's the two of you."

They looked confused.

"You guys are in love, I get it, really do. I'm your friend and I couldn't be happier for you two. Really, I mean it. But my poor ears. When the three of us are in the same house, could you please calm your screams?"

Steve's face turned completely red and he looked down. Natasha blushed only faintly and managed a smirk.

"I heard you guys last night. And this morning. This morning I could hear you even louder. You're young and have a healthy sex drive, but please. Think about your friend Sam here."

Sam got up to prepare a sandwich. Steve was still looking at the floor. Natasha was the first to speak.

"Sam, we're sorry. We, we didn't mean to disturb you. We will be more careful for now on." She laughed at the end of the sentence. And burst out laughing even more when looked at Steve and saw him still embarrassed and red.

Sam laughed too and patted his friend's shoulder. "It's ok, Nat. It's just, come on, I love you guys, but I don't want to imagine or hear you like this."

Steve looked up and shot an apologizing glance at Sam.

"Don't worry Steve. Bucky is gonna love when I tell him this."

Steve buried his face in his hands. "Oh, God. I'm not getting away with this anytime soon, am I?"

"Ahaha, no way man."

Natasha ruffled Steve's hair and pecked his lips, smiling tenderly at him.

The three had a calm breakfast and proceeded to discuss their plan for the day.


End file.
